


Sometimes

by capn_cecil_ang



Series: Janto fanvids [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, spoilers for CoE & The House of the Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_cecil_ang/pseuds/capn_cecil_ang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I cut myself on the fine line<br/>between laughter and pain 'cause it all feels the same to me. </p><p>Sometimes I wish I could just rewind<br/>just through all the tears, I still want you here with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this beautiful music nor these beautiful characters.  
> Characters of Torchwood belong to RTD and this beautiful song belongs to BSC (Black Stone Cherry).


End file.
